Happy Endings
by Uni Shall Not Sink
Summary: When I was a little girl I never thought my life would end up like this. But little kids don't know the stress of living - and shit got real. Harry and I broke up after the war and I started drugs right out of Hogwarts. I was still living with my mum at the time some fucked up morals I had, I know. When she kicked me out I literally had no where to go, that was until he found me.


**Happy Endings**

When I was a little girl I never thought my life would end up like this. But little kids don't know the stress of living - and shit got real. Harry and I broke up after the war and I started drugs right out of Hogwarts. I was still living with my mum at the time some fucked up morals I had, I know. When she kicked me out I literally had nowhere to go, that was until he found me.

My name is Ginny Weasley, and this is my story.

"Feisty, where's that money I sent you to get?"

When I started drugs I never thought I would end up in a drug cartel whore house nor did I think that my pimp would be Lucifer fucking Malfoy. That being said, they took me in, I know Surprising right? They hate my family with a burning passion, nevertheless, I think he just likes how fucked up I am.

The night before I had to go into London and sell a whole bunch of drugs. It isn't easy sometimes, you never know where a cop might be, it's funny though because all you have to do is compel them and they forget everything.

Maybe that's how all drug dealers get away with stuff. They just have a magical person in their base. Pretty smart, really.

"Feisty, get over here."

If you haven't guessed by now my working name (evidently what Malfoy calls me regardless) is Feisty. I got it the first night living in Malfoy Manor when I got into a fight with Draco. A physical fight, because we're obviously not allowed our wands when were at home. Nevertheless even when I got punished I still kept up a fight - so - everyone started calling me feisty.

"A costumer is here for you, Feisty."

The bad thing about my name is that the johns that come around almost always think my name has something to do with how good I am in bed. Obviously this is good for service - but not good for me. The kinds of guys I get you would be amazed with.

Anyway; that's how my life was - I was a full class drug dealing whore - that is of course, until she came into my life.

I have never took myself to question my sexuality before - I had done so many guys in the six years that I worked for Lucius Malfoy that I thought I was undeniably straight. Of course te way we met was less than romantic. It was quite - actually - it was simply terrible.

She had come rushing in asking Lucifer who was the girl who slept with her husband. I obviously saw how that conversation was going to go, so being a natural at fighting, at least better than any of the other girls that were there I had told her I was the one. (I later found out that I actually was the one - but that's not important.)

We had a policy that if any women came around demanding answers one of us had to go with them and give them the answers they wanted. The women (usually mothers, or wives) were always violent, so naturally you would learn to handle yourself. I was the best fighter out of the lot of us – and I actually liked the girls I lived with, so me and the unknown female went out to talk.

I was unaware that going off to talk to this girl would result in my freedom. Truthfully - if I had known - I'm unsure I would have even went with her. Nevertheless I did.

Like I said our first meeting was terrible, and I resulted in a swollen lip because of it – but what I wasn't excepting was the teasing and natural flirting that happened I know that sounds insane, 'oh this chick just slept with my husband lets flirt with them', but nevertheless that's what happened Without even realizing it I found myself flirting back and before I knew it… I was naked pressed against the wall of the alley.

After that night, she came back and the funny part was, it wasn't even about the sex, sometimes we would just go out for dinner or just talk. I was actually finding myself enjoying her company a lot.

Then one night, it all changed.

Narcissa decided one night that she wanted to take me away – she knew I wasn't happy being one of Lucifer's girls – but at this point I had been with him for eight years and it was all I really knew. When she talked about the future ad her little boy it filled me with hope but I was still so unsure of everything. Where would I go? How would I escape? One just didn't leave Malfoy Manor – if you left it was in a body bag.

Narcissa however was smart – she came up with a solution for everything and once I was free – I could do anything I wanted. She had already left her husband and I really would have loved the look on his face when she told him who she left him for.

"I have decided to give into my obvious romantic feelings for the prostitute you fucked a few months ago."

I couldn't imagine what he would have said – but I doubt he really cared because the last I heard of him he left and has nothing to do with his son, Draco.

Anyway; The plan was simple – she would get her brother-in-law to come and by me for a night and then I just wouldn't return - I would change my name and my appearance and we would live happily ever after.

The funny thing was it actually worked – see Lucifer trusted me fully and after all the time I was there he didn't think I would run away –nevertheless it happened and I never seen him again.

I adopted the three-year old Draco soon after and Narcissa and I had a happy life together – and I never had to worry about money again (Of course I took all my cash with me) or anything like that. I reconnected with my family and I got my life together.

After all this time; maybe I was wrong, maybe fairy tales do exist with their happy endings.

* * *

_Written For_

_Candy Land Challenge; Write more then 200 words_

_Quidditch Competition; Sink Ginny/Harry with Narcissa_

_Paring Diversity Boot Camp Challenge; Narcissa/Ginny; Dangerous_

_Cross Gen Boot Camp Challenge; Scheme_

_Rivalry Boot Camp; Home_


End file.
